


假如Standrew在一起二十年后的无聊中年生活

by Vienta



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, daily life after getting together for 20 years
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: 普通人的生活就是在平凡中挖掘点英雄梦想





	假如Standrew在一起二十年后的无聊中年生活

**Author's Note:**

> *有很多一点都不好笑的无聊生活细节  
**请忽略很多细节上的问题，比如为什么二十年过去了科技还是和现在一样等等。还有很多仔细一想就会让社畜嚎哭的工作上的问题。
> 
> 背景是他俩做worth it就在一起了，那会两人都单身。

1.

“Steven，我们在一起快二十年了。”Andrew说，“而我们已经五个月没有亲热。”

“啊？Andrew你说什么？”Steven大声问。今年他在Ryan Bergara的电影中出演的焦虑症患者为他赢得无数喝彩，事实上，他正结束了一场在芝加哥的电影放映活动。信号缓慢地输送到手机，对话延迟让Steven的脸在视频中看起来呆滞无比。

“Oh....”Steven终于听清楚了，“但，Andy，我们，呃，我们再过几年都要50岁了，50岁的男性不怎么有性生活是很正常的事....”

看着对面亚裔心虚躲闪的眼神，Andrew叹气：“Steven，你不能总是用常模衡量每个人……”

“那，那是我当时送你的礼物不好用吗……？”

刹车声，屏幕外传来司机的声音，冷静而专业：“先生，您的目的地到了。”

“Oh，好。”Steven视线飘过去，又迅速回到镜头，“我先下车过安检，等会再聊。Andy，我……我想你。”

“……我也想你。”Andrew温柔地回答。

挂了视频后他按揉着疼痛的额角。尽管他和Steven有过多次对话，尽管Steven甚至告诉过他：如果他有需要，他们可以open。但Andrew知道要是他真的出去找人，Steven可以半年不和他说话，他做得到。所以那又有什么办法呢，一段关系中总有不如意的地方，而这就是和一个性冷淡教徒在一起的后果，他早该想到。

他打开床头柜，里面放着一个倒模。这几年他们事业蒸蒸日上，也就越发聚少离多。于是当年Steven拉着Andrew去做了这个，以慰双方（主要是Andrew）“相思”之苦。Andrew记得，这是Steven送他的……十周年礼物。

Andrew又开始叹气。

2.

“回家了！”

Steven推开门，和Andrew交换了一个深吻。把行李箱扔开，跑到卧室往床上一个跳扑。柔软床垫上熟悉的味道让他几乎落泪：“还是家里最棒了。”

他打了会滚才想起应该先脱下沾了风尘的西装外套，发现Andrew没注意到自己把床上弄脏，Steven吐吐舌头赶紧毁尸灭迹。

Andrew没有亲自下厨，而是点了他们俩都最喜欢的Pasta Sister外卖。吃饱喝足后他们瘫在沙发上，一起看动物星球，跟着手帕的动作旋转腾挪的小猫让两人都心醉不已。

“太可爱了。”Andrew评价道，“让我对后天美国宠物协会的慈善晚宴期待不已。”他和Steven一起被邀请参加了晚宴，以感谢他们之前往协会捐赠的一大笔钱。当然，晚宴的目的总是期望资助方能更加慷慨，而据说此次将有二十只待领养的猫咪与人类共同出席。看在二十只毛绒生物的份上，Andrew也不介意再多掏腰包。他扭头看向Steven，想讲个关于猫咪的笑话，但亚裔脸上空白表情让他心下一沉。

“Steven。”Andrew沉下声说，“我们之前约好的。”

“是的。”Steven慢慢地说，“但是……是我的责任。我之前以为是三天后……我答应了出席后天晚上亚裔精神健康峰会的晚宴，在旧金山。”

两人沉默。

“Andy，我，我没办法现在说取消。”Steven说，“以往峰会在纽约，但他们为了Ryan和我……”

“你原本还要去纽约！”亚裔、纽约……单独一个词出现已经让Andrew太阳穴突突地疼，放在一起更是杀伤力惊人，现在他决定以后连“精神健康”一起醋上，是的，他就是这么幼稚。

“……Andy，别这样。相对来说精神健康毕竟是人类的事……”

话一出口Steven就后悔了，他知道即使想解释事情也不该这么讲，这对Andrew和动物都很不公平。

而Andrew只是看着他。

“It's not about 'human' or 'animal'.”他说，“It's about YOU and ME, US!……好几次了，Steven，你从来都希望为自己的群体发声，我理解你，但能不能也把我们的事情放在心上。”

这话说得更重。Steven赶紧解释：“我从来没有把‘你’和‘我的事业’相对，或是把‘你’和‘亚裔’相对。上帝啊，Andy，我心中永远都只有‘我们’。”

“哦是吗。”Andrew冷冷地说，“可是我不这么觉得。”

他抛下Steven，一个人去客房睡了。

3.

这一晚Andrew睡得不好，他们鲜少吵架——刚在一起时，他们总是拌嘴，但随着磨合，他们已经很久没有像昨晚那样争执。他第三次醒来，表上显示早晨六点半。隔壁房间没有动静。他四肢酸沉地起床，怀念着年轻时熬夜第二天仍然能靠一杯咖啡支撑一天的日子。

他留了张字条，告诉Steven自己出门散步。他沿着河边踱步，看到社区里的沙皮狗在前方正挪着臀部一瘸一拐走着。如果在那些挽救可悲中年男性的电影里电影里，他想，此时这只狗说不定会落在水中，而他会飞扑过去救它。最后目睹一切的Steven就会跑过来抱住落汤鸡的他，用眼泪和鼻涕把他的脸搞得更湿。在波澜不惊的、一潭死水的中年生活中，唯有依靠意外之事，才能体现昔日的伟力。难道自己已堕落至此，Andrew注视着狗的背影，感到更加悲哀。

但狗好好地回到了主人身边，什么事也没发生。

而且Steven还在睡觉呢，也不可能目睹他平凡的英雄之举。

他慢吞吞地走回家，推开门，发现桌上留了早饭——荷包蛋摊得歪歪扭扭，一看就知道是Steven的手艺——而家中空无一人。

4.

他原本不该这么早去旧金山报道的。

考虑到LA离旧金山的距离，Steven原本都没想过去住主办方安排的酒店。可是和Andrew的争吵让他不知所措，一早上Andrew的散步更被Steven以为是拒绝和好的表示。于是亚裔落荒而逃，提前一天到达峰会旁的酒店。

他想给Andrew发消息，但不知道该说些什么。Hi？吃了吗？我今天认真地考虑过了，我们是不是该领养小猫？……他们彼此体谅，平和太久，再次面对争执让他手足无措。他放下手机捏捏眉心，看了眼窗外风雨大作的天气，感到自己的心情和它一样湿漉而糟糕。

此时已经是峰会日的下午，再有三四个小时，晚会就要开场。他坐在会场旁边的休息室里，攥着自己的致辞稿，手心潮湿。尽管已一次又一次地站上演讲台，但他永远没法习惯这个。以往如果Andrew在身边，会在桌子底下偷偷捏着他的手腕给他打气。他格外想念Andrew干燥的手心，以及蜿蜒的掌纹贴在他皮肤上的触感。他又捏了捏眉心，催促自己打起精神再把稿子过一遍。

“给。”一杯奶茶出现在他面前，“抹茶奶茶，全糖，不要冰块，加珍珠、布丁和椰果。”

他沿着奶茶杯上毛茸茸的手往上看去。Andrew站在他面前，脸色似有不耐，但眼神出卖了他的关切。面对Steven惊讶得微微张嘴的表情，Andrew撇开眼：“……今天加州大雨，猫没办法从Shelter转移到会场。主办方通知晚会改天进行。”他顿了顿，又自嘲地笑起来，“毕竟是动物，不像人，多大的风雨也阻挡不了社交宴会。”

“……你头发有些湿了。”Steven说。Andrew低声咒骂，猛地抬起手摸了下头发，耳尖发红。

“该死……”

“我需要你，Andy。”Steven脱口而出，“我很高兴你来了。我……我想念你。”

Andrew停下对着手机整理头发的动作，低下视线看着他，面色柔和：“我也一样。”

“当他们跟我说取消时，我想：‘既然你没法过来，那为什么我不能过去呢？’”他说，“所以我就来了……只是看看你。等会我去会场附近的酒吧坐坐。”

“为什么不留下来一起呢？”Steven嘬着奶茶问。Andrew拍拍他手背：“Steven，一场峰会的举办是个很复杂的工作。突然加入的人会造成一系列安排的变动。我不希望给你的朋友们增加麻烦。”

“这不麻烦！”尖细的女声加入。一位女士匆匆跑过来，带着Andrew在Steven脸上司空见惯的焦虑和紧张，在Andrew跟前刹车伸手，“您好Ilnyckyj-Lim先生，我是Emma  Nguyen。很高兴见到您，您的到来令我们深感荣幸。Steven为这次会议准备了很久，请您一定要留下见证。 ”

“Oh，请叫我Andrew。”Andrew握了握，“很抱歉事出突然。这真的不会给您增添负担？”

“不会不会。”听到签到处的消息她就赶来了。开什么玩笑，这可是Buzzfeed的高层，他们长期合作伙伴的伴侣。Emma深情地注视着Andrew（的钞票），大脑飞速运转，一件件盘算等会让助理们调整的事项。万幸之前嘱咐过厨房多准备几人的餐食，不然厨师长的咆哮就有够他们受的。

“那我就却之不恭了。”

一阵鸡飞狗跳和社畜哀嚎后，晚会终于顺利开场。晚会主办方致辞，重要资助方基金会代表致辞，前菜吃一轮，重要资助方二号亚裔美国人协会代表致辞，再吃一轮，特邀嘉宾美国心理协会代表致辞，上主菜……Andrew在桌面下捏着Steven的手腕，隔着薄薄的皮肤都能感受到Steven的动脉快速地轰击着他的掌心。

“Oh我要控诉这个厨师。”Andrew戳了块松饼放进嘴里，还故意舔嘴唇，“他让我快有pan'ake attack了。”

Steven嗔怪地看了他一眼——恰好轮到他作为亚裔代表致辞，他花了好大的劲才绷着表情没在摄像机前笑场。他回手捏了捏Andrew的手腕，起身走上台前，在掌声中躬身致意。

“谢谢。谢谢大家。”Steven说，“……当我还是个孩子时，在人前讲话几乎会要我的命。在那时，我无法想象有天可以站在那么多人面前，谈论一个一直困扰我的问题：焦虑。在Ryan的影片中，我所扮演的角色，其成长经历几乎是我本人的真实写照……”

他从个人的成长经历出发，娓娓道来亚裔面对的一些独特境况：充满关爱但要求完美的父母、在充满攻击性的中学总是成为被攻击和孤立的对象、长期对亚裔“书呆子”的刻板印象让他在面对社交时更加自我苛责……Andrew注意到在座宾客频频点头，内心叹了口气。他听过很多人讲故事，事实上想在这片土地上收获成功，一个人就得学会如何讲故事。许多人用精湛的技巧和绝佳的面部控制来讲述它们，但Steven从来不这样。你看着他的眼睛，你就知道他说的一切都是真的。

“……即使长大，我仍能感到在内心深处，那个总是紧张、胆怯的男孩一直存在。在做每一件事情上，父母的声音始终呵斥着他：不要把事情搞砸。在我年轻时，人们总说我严格地遵守工作道德，那是不自信驱赶的结果，它让每一句可能的指责都如同刀尖一样锋锐。直到我遇到Andrew，”Steven突然看向他，眼睛在灯光下闪闪发亮，而Andrew想把所有扭头过来的人都赶回去看他的Steven，看他有多好，“以前看过我们节目的朋友可能知道，Andrew有时说话非常尖锐。一开始，他甚至会让我想起我的父母，我在他面前根本没法放松。”

“……但后来我发现那是因为他关心，而且，他只关心，却从不逼迫。不管我在镜头下将多少焦虑丢给他，他都能稳稳接住（hold on）；即使他本人光芒四射，却也从不会嘲笑我在社交场合的窘迫，只是默默地接过。他见识过我最焦虑时的样子，也没有任何评判。”Steven深吸一口气，“那些自助书籍会告诉你，世界上存在一种爱，关怀却不带要求，于是你最终会意识到不论搞砸了什么，总有一个地方能接纳你，从此更勇敢地起航。我熟知这个道理，而在遇到Andrew后，我终于切身体会到了那种爱。所以借此机会，我也想感谢我的伴侣Andrew，以及感谢他的父母，因为他们把他生了下来。”

Andrew在啼笑皆非中听完了Steven对支持系统构建的强调和对亚裔父母的呼吁。演讲结束时掌声把Steven一路送回了台下，他站起，想眨掉眼里的泪水，而Steven已经回到他身边，用眼泪和鼻涕把他的脸蹭得更湿。他笑了笑，搂着Steven的腰微微侧身，在摄像机前把Steven的表情半遮在自己侧脸后。

他不是对Steven活跃在亚裔倡导事业上毫无怨言，可是当看到Steven站在台上，他意识到最初他就是被工作时的Steven打动。而既然Steven愿意为此倾注心血，他也应该略尽绵薄之力。

他握着Steven的手坐下，空着的手从内侧口袋里拿出支票本撕下，签了个数字。一旁客串服务生的机构社畜赶紧走过来接过，满脸微笑地留下两朵千纸鹤作感谢。

“我刚说得怎么样。”Steven抽着鼻子问。

“好极了。”

5.

他们沿着萨克拉门托河散步，恶心地把双手插在对方口袋里取暖。饶是已接近年底，Steven仍然冲进街边小店，买了爆米花冰激凌吃。而Andrew对着河流，讲了他昨天看见一条狗时想的故事。好脾气地看着Steven对他哈哈大笑，接着，Steven朝他冲了过来，冰凉凉的柔软触感往他脸颊上贴了下。

“不用为难一只可怜的狗，Andrew。”他快乐地转了个圈，“你本来就是英雄。”

Andrew看着Steven被面前的土坡吸引，飞也似地冲上去又冲下来。他很想提醒Steven他们已经年纪不小，即使健身房和钙片可能也挽回不了跌跤骨折的风险。但他最终没有多说什么，只是走上去，被Steven拉着手跳了支舞。

“我想woohoo了。”Steven宣布。

**Author's Note:**

> “感谢他们爸妈生了他们”是Steven在2017年Vid Con上对阿当和安煮的感谢，也只有小林这个活宝想得出这种致辞。


End file.
